The Wrong Regeneration
by missyTARDIS
Summary: Ok so what if the 11th doctor is actually the 12th? this regeneration takes place after 10 & is a bit diffrent with an old friend along for the ride! My first fic & I want to make it 4 chapters. Please rate and comment! Rated T due to me being paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**chapter one.**

**disclaimer: I have just realised that I don't own doctor who (shock horror)**

The doctor walked away from the console thinking of Donna, Martha, and Rose, his pink and yellow girl, and how he had messed up their lives. he took his last breath as... himself and said "I don't wanna go" before bursting with regeneration energy and collapsing. _Your song must end._ The doctor stumbled up knowing that the worst is over he had changed his face and let yell of triumph ring throughout the Tardis and then the doctor thought: _that yell was quite high-pitched and my suit seems to be ill_ fitting..."OH MOTHER-' and with that the doctor collapsed

...The doctor woke up in her bed after collapsing on the floor. _the Tardis must stop putting me in my bed _the doctor thought. then she remembered her regeneration, well, she remembered saying she didn't want to die. She checked her hair ans thought:_ Yes! finally ginger, wait.. it's kinda long,_ the doctor ran to the closest mirror and saw herself for the first time. 'OH MY GOD I'M A GIRL!' she exclaimed while taking in all her details. She looked about 20 (even though she was like 883 years older than that) with shoulder-length ginger hair and grey eyes. Still shocked the doctor dragged herself to the wardrobes her companions used (she couldn't stand being that ill-fitting suit anymore) the first wardrobe the Tardis had directed her to had only one pink frilly dress. The Doctor glared at the ceiling as if it had eyes while the Tardis seemed to making a laughing noise. In the end the doctor chose a t-shirt, jeans, and Martha's old leather jacket _I think I might get back into leather jackets_ the doctor thought. But she needed a drink, even though alcohol would not affect her time lord, sorry, time _lady_ biology. After what seemed like forever the doctor made her way to the console room to look for a bar with a nice banana daiquiri.

...

The doctor took a good long sip of her banana daiquiri before hearing "did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Wait... she recognised that voice "hi, Captain Jack Harkness" she swiftly turned around and said "go away jack, I'm just not in the mood" very curtly then took the last sip of her drink and walked away. "Using first names already, I like it" and followed her out. She sighed as she opened the Tardis then heard a voice that made her jump "Oh, I get it" Jack said "you're the doctor's new companion, How is he?" Now the doctor had it, she stepped into the Tardis and turned to face him "Firstly It's a she & secondly I'm fine thank you" she said and with that she shut the door

...

The doctor was playing with her sonic on the chair when Jack barged in "WAIT, wait... so, you are the doctor?" "yeah" she said walking straight up to him "You got a problem with that?" Even though She was small compared to Jack he was still scared of her. "NO NO not at all" he said with a look of fear in his eyes."But umm.. how long has it been since I last saw you, I mean, when you where *ahem* different?" The doctor pondered this Question as she went back to her chair. After sitting down she said "I've probably been out for about a week." then the Tardis went quiet for what seemed like forever until the doctor noticed that Jack was still using that cheap teleport on his wrist. "Jack you need to stop using this" she said while deactivating it with her sonic screwdriver. "Then i'm going to need a lift to somewhere" jack said with hopes that the doctor would pick up on what he's saying. The doctor sighed and agreed "Fine, but only one trip" she reluctantly said. "that's a promise" Jack replied with his usual smirk.

**Hi this is my first fic so please give me some criticism & Ideas because I NEED YOU ALL!**

**I promise to write again soon (if you want)**

**-MT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Ok well if anybody's is ACCTUALLY reading this then firstly, why? And secondly I don't own doctor who **

**_ (No shit Sherlock)_** **okay, here we go!**

Jack and the doctor ran into the Tardis and shut the doors quickly. "Well, that was a hell of a trip" Jack said as they brushed themselves off "They seem to be in a gaseous state currently, but let me check their planet of origin." the doctor said still out of breath. At checking the screen her eyes widened and her smile fell and she said very calmly but forcefully "Jack did they see your face?" "Well if they did they would be very-" then the doctor shot him a look that said that all his experience as a time agent led up to this. "No, it would be impossible, what are they?" Jack had seemed to be serious, even tough adrenaline was dancing trough his veins. "The Tardis couldn't pinpoint the exact species but all we know is it's hungry and the Tardis and I are the perfect meal." She said still keeping a calm voice. "What can we do?" Jack asked giving the doctor a pang of emotion that she will feel so bad to leave behind. "Well Jack, are you familiar with the chameleon circuit of the Tardis?" "Yes, it's the circuit that blends the Tardis into any area in time and space and time, why do you ask?" Jack said with no idea where she was going with this. "Well I have something like that for me, it will concentrate one thought in my head and make it the core of my personality while rewriting my time lo- _lady_ biology and making it human. The perfect disguise" she said a little too quickly. "So what's the game plan?" Jack said hesitantly. "I stay human for three months, the Tardis will take us somewhere that will keep us safe and if anything goes wrong get me to open this:" she said motioning to a fob watch with time lord writing on it. "This contains my essence and my whole life and if I open it I will change back" she said while attaching herself to what looks like a weird helmet. "One last thing" Jack inquired "Will it hurt you?" "Yes" she said before a loud buzzing sound filled the Tardis and the doctor doubles over screaming. Jack ran to her and held her up as she yelled in pain. Jack couldn't see much physical change on the outside but her eyes where getting younger by the second with memories lost and wars unfought soon she finally collapsed.

…

Jack had propped the doctor up on her chair in the console room when the Tardis had landed. Jack walked outside carefully and looked around _Sussex, early 1950's_ Jack thought. He couldn't really tell from the outside because they where behind a large church and all he could see was the graveyard, but the Tardis told him telepathically. He walked back in the Tardis to see that it had an address _probably where she will live,_ Jack thought and wondered where he would fit in. He picked the doctor up and carried her; the house wasn't far away from the Tardis but people kept giving him sorrowful looks as he walked from the church until he reached her door.

…

The doctor was lying in her new bed while Jack was watching the simple rising and falling of her body, as she remained unconscious. Jack had changed her into a cotton nightgown because the clothes she was previously wearing probably wouldn't be recognized for the next 20 odd years. Without noticing he began talking to her barely knowing she couldn't listen "You know you didn't fool me there when you said one trip, you took me back to torchwood when those _things_ killed my team. You made me cancel the other branches after the battle at Canary Warf. I guess you saw the look in my eyes when it killed Gwen, the same look when you lost Rose." Jack's voice was soft now. "You could've killed those things on the spot and leave me to rebuild Torchwood, but, you didn't. I guess your taking me on more than one trip aren't you?" He said with a smile even though he was _this_ close to crying. He soon composed himself just in time to see the doctor's eyes fluttering open. Jack started getting exited and a little worried about their backstory that the Tardis had made for them. "Hello miss…" Jack started "Quick procedure or test you can call it, would you care to tell me who you and I are?" She smiled as if this was a silly joke though she seemed sad. "Why, you are the doctor and I am your companion, Joan Smith."

…...

"Would you care to fully explain that to me please?" Jack said almost chocking on his words. She gave him that smile once again before saying "Well, you are Dr. Harkness and I am your student, well, your PA but I still like to learn" Jack let out a relieved sigh before asking another question "Do you know why you fainted?"

Suddenly looked very sad and her eyes grew older (not as old as the doctor's but old) "I was at an old friends memorial service when… I fainted from the stress," she said as tears filled her eyes. He remembered that even though women were starting to get equal rights that they were still considered weaker than men. He could tell from the dark circles around her eyes that she collapsed from exhaustion, she looked like she hadn't slept for a while. Jack felt awful but he had to know their backstory. "And do you know the name of any of you of your other friends?" He asked slowly to make sure she wouldn't cry. "Yes" She said starting to smile again, "You and R-" There was a knock on the door and Jack went to answer it. It was a skinny man with dirty blond hair and a solemn look on his face "Rory" the doctor or _Joan_ said with a smile.

…..

After two and a half months in the simple town Jack had learnt a lot about Joan, Rory, and Dr. Harkness (his Character he referred to it) One thing he noticed was that Rory was very attached to this big box and Joana was quite a flirt. Like today, Jack had to preform his first surgery. He went to the Tardis and read up on 1950's surgery and it was fairly straightforward compared to what he was taught in secondary school in the 51st century. But when he went to walk into the operating room She was waiting outside the door. He didn't know much about his character's friendship with her but they seemed close "You haven't forgotten about tradition have you?" she said interrupting his thoughts. Not knowing what to expect he was suddenly planted with a lingering kiss, by the _Doctor _(sort of) "For good luck" She explained, but Jack knew when she returned to normal he would hear about this. Fifteen minutes later after Joan & Rory went home for tea Jack was halfway through the surgery. Suddenly the patient died, Jack felt a pang of guilt before realizing he wasn't the one who killed him. Thick green fog surrounded the man on the operating table and in moments the surgeons dropped dead and snapped open his eyes, now being controlled by the gas creature the man said: "Here is a simple procedure for you sir, find me the _Doctor_ and **less** will die" Jack's eyes widened and he ran to Joan's house.

…

Joan was a very absent-minded and at the time that was what the doctor needed, _a rest._ Jack was sad that had to come to an end. But there was always a look on Joan's face as if she was grieving and she didn't know why. Now she would know. Jack ran into the house and grabbed the fob watch of the mantel and his small gun from satellite 5 (he always kept it by him, just in case) "Doctor what are you doing?" she said in an alarmed voice. He had to get her to open the watch. "Joan do you recognize this?" Jack said slowly but fidgeting and alarmed. "Yes, it's my father's old watch" she said slowly while standing up. She was getting scared of Jack very quickly. "Joan, you have to open it lives are at stake here." "What do you mean?!" Joan said alarmed. Jack was fed up with this "You're the doctor!" Jack yelled. "She's not the doctor, she looks nothing like him!" Rory said standing up "Different Regeneration then" Jack explained "What?!" "I thought you where a doctor" Joan said. "I'm a NURSE!" Rory exclaimed. "I was talking about Dr. Harkness, Oh, never mind." She said grabbing the fob watch and opening it

…

She opened the watch and memories came flooding back to her. But, this time she felt no pain, she felt relief almost like a weight off her shoulders. Now she took in Joan's memories, how many times she had flirted with Jack and he flirted back. He shot her a look to see if she was back to herself. She decided this was her only chance; she had to do it now.

**Cliff hanger! Please comment suggestions and Ideas but what do you think will happen next?**

**-MT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you people who read this though I would love a comment or two like criticism or an idea please? But thanks for reading this far. Oh and thanks for my second ever comment it was nice (lavonya) you are the reason I have continued I just assumed that people where not interested in this**

**Chapter 3**

_She opened the watch and memories came flooding back to her. But, this time she felt no pain, she felt relief almost like a weight off her shoulders. Now she took in Joan's memories, how many times she had flirted with Jack and he flirted back. He shot her a look to see if she was back to herself. She decided this was her only chance; she had to do it now._

She had to prove she was back to the doctor he knew, but how could she do that? Well, the only way she knew how:

She slapped him in the face "THAT is for letting me eat pears." She said only half angry, the other half of her was grateful and surprised that he stuck with her for this long. "Okay what seems to be the problem?" she said regaining her general manicness. You know the rest, what usually happens the doctor defeats the family of blood making them live forever with the curse they thought would be a blessing you know, the usual. Except for one thing. As they finished their handiwork leaving Rory completely confused and well… Roryish. Though, there was one thing out of the ordinary. When they finished the doctor was explaining to Jack that in the end people would believe they had gone temporarily mad. And they would probably set a short-term quarantine for the "Disease" Then that's when it happened; Jack said some cheesy pickup line and the doctor blushed. THE DOCTOR. The oncoming storm, the destroyer of worlds does not bush. (Or at least she hasn't for 809 years) They both noticed this but it only bothered the doctor. So she started rambling on about a planet or planetoid with white and orange grass with a sky of deep green and an atmosphere of mostly hydrogen but they could manage. She always talked when she was bothered. After a while she ran out of facts related to the planet until they where left with what they both hoped to god was confortable silence. Soon the Tardis landed on this new planet. They stepped outside and found themselves on the edge of a forest and in a field at sunset and it was as beautiful as the doctor described it both of them seemed quite keen to explore went into the forest and looked for trouble. Jack was REALLY ready for a good adventure, which was what he signed up for. The doctor was tired, she saved the earth switched species (again), traveled to this new planet I cant pronounce the name of, and BLUSHED (she still couldn't get over that) she kept thinking about it I mean, she flirted with jack a lot in human form but ... but… she could almost possibly nearly enjoyed it, almost. Her thoughts where interrupted by the not so sweet sound of Jack saying that they where lost. Yeah, not a good sound. "I can usually tell where it is but this is different" the doctor said sounding a little confused. After searching for what seemed like hours Jack could tell that something was wrong. She was lagging and she was pausing to yawn in between facts. "I think we need a break," Jack said but the doctor didn't seem too resilient to the idea so they sat down in a patch of moss-like stuff. After awhile of talking and laughing the lied down and looked up at the stars. "You know back on Gallifrey when I was 79 I would just lay down and look up at the stars and dream of my own Tardis and… RæçÏpłå dûń wrīłß" she started mumbling in what jack thought was Gallifreyan. It sounded like such an old and wise language and as the night went on she would occasionally mumble something else. She was having nightmares. The first time he panicked a bit but all he needed to do was rub a gentle circle on her back and try to repeat what she said in a hush tone. In snippets of dreams she would hear his attempt at Gallifreyan and it would calm her. He noticed how she curled herself into her leather jacket and it seemed unnatural, the woman he knew liberated races and destroyed planets. This looked like a girl who was barley 20 curled up like a child. It was almost scary, when she closed her eyes the age was hidden with them. He felt the need to guard her and he knew at that moment that (God, this is sappy) that he couldn't leave her side because he lo-liked her he couldn't risk anything else. But the sappiest part of this whole charade that though they thought they where fooling each other they both knew exactly where the Tardis was.

Next time: "This is all your fault!" the doctor yelled the fire of the oncoming storm in her eyes "My fault!" he yelled back "I'm not the one responsible for killing my assistants on adventures" Whoa, that hurt her and Jack felt bad the moment he said it but the damage was done.

**Hiya! Hate to give spoilers but I thought teasers at the end of chapters where a good idea & I'll try to update a bit more regularly. And to boost up reviews here's my reviews question: if You gave the doctor a cookie jar in the shape of a fez, with bow ties painted on it, and its full of jammie dodgers, how would he react? Post a review and tell me!**

**-MT**


End file.
